Phase I/II study of TNP-470 in the treatment of aids-related Kaposi's sarcoma sponsored by the ACTG at multiple sites. TNP-470 will be given intravenously, patients will receive a minimum of 4 weeks of therapy, up to a maximum of 24wks, with a 2 week drug holiday between doses 12 and 13 subsequent cohorts of patients will be treated at the following doses: level 1, 20mg/m2 ivweekly; level 2, 30mg/m2 weekly; level 3, 40 mg/m2 weekly; level 4, 50 mg/m2 weekly.